Moon Warrior
by YautjaTigress11
Summary: A story about a young female yautja with the rarest eyes going through the typical life of what its like being a female of her species except she is an offspring of a deceased Dark Blade clan leader and its soon her turn to take the responsibility.
1. Intro

(Well, here is my very first fan fiction that i have ever done ever, hope you like it)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yautja species, but i do own a few characters in this, the rest are based off my friends from You-tube and Face-book...love ya guys!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ INTRO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Mainly talks about the Yautja Planet, but then it gets into the story)

Planet was hot, about 190 degrees to be exact. About millions of light years away from planet Earth and really of the known planets. The planet rich in Hydrogen, Nitrogen, Helium and Oxygen. This planet has 7 moons and like every other planet in the galaxy it is shared by the sun. The planet is this yellow, reddish and greenish coloring with some traces of blue. Due to the yellow coloring of the planet, it is of course hot but it also has a lot of desert and red rock the green is within the swamp area and plant life and the blue on this planet has traces of water and when there is water there is life. This planet is called Yautjall. And the reason this planet has this name due to the fact that it is home to the most feared, intelligent and most advanced race in the galaxy. The Yautja. This race, the reason for it being the most advanced is because of the technology and architecture. Both of these advances are way far more complex then humans can accomplish. Looking inside the planet of course there are many unique buildings and skyscrapers but definitely different then the ones human beings can create. And plant and animal life surprisingly grows and populates on this planet as well, there are tones of different fruits and vegetables, well, different from Earth's plants but like i said before there is water on this planet and the animals are as well very different. Mainly these plants animals are eaten by the Yautja and some are not most of the plants on this planet are toxic but are very beautiful in coloring. The largest animal on the planet is bigger than a 2 elephants combined and and weighs at least 5 tons of fat and muscle. The species walks on four legs, its skin is in this dark grey skin like a rhino it is extremely tough with spikes coming out of its spine, hips and legs. The males of the species has tusks coming out of its shoulders and a much harder head with horns while the females don't have that. Another species on the planet is much like in the cat family, more like lions in a way except its fur coloring is pure black with red eyes and what makes it interesting is that this species is a marsupial carrying its young in a pouch, it can have more than 3 young in a single pouch. And the smallest of species on the planet is an insect no bigger than an ant but does contain a toxic poison in it, if attacked by a colony its instant death. Another species is the most favorite of foods in the Yautja race, this snail like creature with a very tough shell which the Yautja have actually evolved to actually break through the shell with their mandibles. The swamp areas are actually much more rich in soil than the ones on Earth and more plant and some animal life and in the swamps are also some of the Yautja's favorite foods. And the water on this planet is far more blue'er and better tasting than the water on Earth as well. The moons on this planet like i said before are 7 and all can be seen at night or some in the day and every night a young female Yautja ever since she was a small pup watches these moons in fascination. And tonight she is watching them in the high elderesses temple on her balcony of her chambers. The moon reflects beautifully on the young females rarest blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

WHO Chapter 1 is finally finished!...so take it easy on me because this is my first fan fiction and i know my grammar sucks...so enjoy and i based these characters from my friends, so:D

(Ok, here the voices from different actors and actresses that will play the characters voice...well, when your reading the voice of one of the characters is talking you will know the voice who plays them :))

Luar-Ke-Sain'ja- Moira Kelly, which is the voice of Nala from The Lion King so whenever you hear Nala's voice? thats hers...(this is my character)

Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte- Milla Jovovich - (this is my friend Jazzy's character AKA WolfQueen94 on youtube...so add her, she is an awesome person) :D

Mei-jadhi-Anne Hathaway - (based her off my friend Emily, she is not a big AVP fan, but she is awesome) =)

Kentra- Brittany Snow - (based her off my best friend Kayla, but sadly she moved in the 8th grade and i actually never heard from her again =( )

Dying Male Yautja: Gerard Butler (just some male i made up)

The young female still looking at the moon at her home planet. Her blue eyes shining and reflecting as the glow of the moons hitting her eyes. Then a hand gently touched her right shoulder then young female turns her head and looks at the eyes of the elder female who has complete power of this temple and this clan which the young female is current living in for at least 3 years for her training and to just get away from her clan. This elder female is close and loyal to the Dark Blade clan. She was once the partner of the greatest Dark Blade clan leader Dachande. This diseased leader was the father of the young female and a complete hero to his race. He gave up his life to protect his clan and for a female Ooman which he named her Dahdtoudi. They were hunting Kainde Amedha but the hive was too large in numbers so the elder male gives up his life so Dahdtoudi can be saved and the clan will still continue to thrive. The burial for this brave elder was of course sad but one of the females in the clan was pregnant with his offspring and the clan made sure that his suckling will survive even if it means that the mother would possibly giving the suckling life. Reason being is that this suckling is of course the only offspring of Dachande produced with the daughter of the lead matriarch of the clan. But later the mother did die giving it life because of the blood loss and to make things worse, this suckling was female and for it being female it is impossible for it to be the next clan leader, because leadership of the clan is only ruled my males but since Dachande did not produce a male offspring before he died they have no choice to make this female suckling the future leader of the Dark Blade clan. And the partner of Dachande was not only the sucklings godmother but also her adoptive mother. Thats what the sucklings mother wants and same with Dachande. The elder female looked very powerful indeed. She was one of the first to be given the rank of elder at so young of age. For a female she was actually quite attractive in the eyes of males and females. There are many males who would want to definitely mate with her, many who want their seed inside her to produce strong offspring with her but the elderess has chosen her life mate and had conceived and birthed many strong healthy offspring and of course due to the fact that her milk glands are 2 times bigger than adult virgin females and her areola had darkened and her nipples are bigger as well. Her dread locks are brown but slowly fading to grey as she ages and they come past her shoulders and are wrapped in dark gray bands and the dreads are decorated with small animal bones and beads. Her eyes are different than most yautja because her birth clan was one clan with some of the most rarest eyes. Her eyes are hell red and on her right eye is a huge slash mark that teared through her eye by the claw of a Kainde Amedha that she had slain. Her flesh color is this darkish red-orange coloring and on her stomach is a little lighter coloring and light brown spotting on her shoulders, little down her arms, legs and stomach. And all over her body are many cuts and wounds from many hunts and that gives away that she is a survivor and a very tough female and in every single battle she has never lost, not even once. Right on her ass cheek is her clan symbol the Dark Blood clan. The outfit she is wearing is made from gold. Gold shackles that go up her to arms with small rubies embedded in them same with the shackles in her ankles. She wears a necklace of small animal bones with gold and silver beading that goes down to the middle of her chest which was given to her by her mate and she wears a gold chocker with a ruby embedded in it as well. She wears a red silky fabric that covers her shoulders and goes all the way down to her ankles and a gold belt is tightly fitted on her waist with beading dangling down to her knees.

"Luar-ke-Sain'ja"... the elder female spoke softly, her hand still gently placed on the young females shoulder. "Are you alright?, you have been acting odd these past days...is something bothering you?"

Luar-ke-Sain'ja still looking into the elderess'es eyes then touches the hand thats on her shoulder. "No mother...i am fine.."

The elder female looking into the young females eyes and knew instantly that she is lying, something is wrong, and she gently strokes Luar-ke-Sin'ja's long pitch black dread locks and speaks softly plus with a negative tone. "I know you are lying to me young one and you know perfectly well that i do not like being lied to...now tell me whats wrong.?"

Now being a little bit feared, and does not want to face her mothers wrath, Luar-ke-Sain'ja still looking into the elderess'es eyes as the elderess still stroking the young females long dreads she speaks softly as well. "I am nervous."

The female elder chuckles. "Nervous about what young one?"

"You know..." Luar-ke-Sai 'ja looks nervously at the elderess and a bit embarrassed. "I-Im not ready mother..." She tries to move her head to look back at the moons but is stopped by the elderess'es hand that grasps her lower jaw and forces the young yautja to look back at her.

"There is absolutely nothing to be worried about." The elder female speaks softly and Luar-ke-Sain'ja grabs the elderess'es wrist and forces it off her face and walks to her chambers. In her part of the temple the walls are in a bronze like gold coloring with ancient markings engraved into them. Upon her walls are the skulls she has collected from her hunts in total she has about 79 mostly Ooman skulls and other challenging creatures from different planets and of her own, but strangely she does not have any skulls of Kainde Amedha. Her bedding is made from Zincroo fur a species that lives on an extremely cold type planet and its fur is pure white to blend in with its environment and its the softest and fluffiest fur in the galaxy and when body heat or any type of heat touches it it is designed to become instantly warm within seconds. The rugs and some parts of furniture are also made of fur and animal skins. Luar-ke-Sai'ja's wardrobe is made of some of the finest silk in the galaxy with gold, silver and other precious items thats made to be worn. And a mirror a full sized mirror that is attached to the wall.

The young female then sits on her bed criss-cross legged and she touches her necklace made from small animal bones and the base of the necklace is the skull from the animal and looking at it. The elderess then stands beside her for a moment then sits down and once again but this time gently touches the young females cheek bone and makes her face her then as the female elder is about to say something from across the hall she hears the cries of her newborn suckling "I will return, stay here." The elderess exits out of the room and the door slides behind her. Luar-ke-Sain'ja stands and looks at the mirror staring at herself. She has long pitch black dread locks that come down to her knees and are wrapped in light grey bands. Her eyes are the most rare of her species, the Yautja race eye colors mostly consist of yellow, orange, hazel and some cases of brown but never blue. Her skin color is a light peach color but comes darker on her outer arms, outer legs, and on her back and light brownish spots cover her outer arms, outer legs and back and comes on the sides of her stomach. The only injuries that she has is a deep wound in he inner thigh luckily 2 inches away from her vagina and her clan mark is marked on her pubic bone. The outfit she is wearing is mainly of silver, silver rings around her upper arms and ankles, she wears nothing covering her breasts and covering her vagina are silver underwear shaped armor and white silk cloth thats attached to the bottom armor reaches her ankles and is designed like a loin cloth.

Moments later the elder female enters the room again and this time carrying her newborn in her arms while he is suckling on her right breast. Luar-ke-Sain'ja looks at the elderess and sits back down on her bed same with the elderess. "Now," the elder female speaks in an assertive type tone "Remind me what we were talking about young one?."

Luar-ke-Sain'ja looks at her then at the female elders suckling "About me finding a mate..i am not ready, i don't want to become a mother." The elderess looks at her while pressing on her breast where the suckling is nursing so a little milk can flow out more and speaks "I know you are not ready." the elderess looks at her. "But your body is ready, it has been ready for many months and you know this." The young female touches her necklace "Your clan needs a new elder to lead it, the clan for years has been waiting very patiently and each day the clan has become weaker, more brothers have fallen because of no elder to guide them. Young males are getting more out of control and become more violent due to the fact that their gonads are becoming over powering and there is no elder to keep them in line, you know this" the elderess speaks.

"But i just don't understand. Why do i have to become fertilized in order for the clan to have their next elder." Luar-ke-Sain'ja touches the elderesses suckling on his small hand and he grasps her finger as he still suckles and she smiles.

"Because its our ways, its tradition, its been like this since the beginning of our race." The elderess smiles with the young female as they both watch the suckling feed and Luar-ke-Sain'ja's finger still grasps in the newborns hand. "Plus you do have this love for sucklings and pups."

She chuckles and still smiling "Well they are very precious and have that nice smell to them." The female elder still looking at her offspring and smiling sweetly. "Yes they do"

The door slides open and stands a middle age female breathing quite heavily "Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte!."

The elder female looks up at the female just as her suckling gets off her breast "What is it Mei-jadhi?" The middle age female is one of Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte's close friend and the only one that can come in without permission and tell her whats going on in her temples and cities. Her skin color is this this medium dark tannish coloring and stripes covering her body except for her stomach. Her head is a little more flatter then most females and her eye color is this yellowish orange. The clan mark is burned in the middle of her forehead. Her dread locks come to her breasts and some is tied in a pony tail while the rest just come down and wrapped in yellowish bands with small animal bones attached for decoration. All she is for a top is a light brown piece of cloth that is tied to her back and wearing many long yellowish, blue beads necklaces that cover her breasts. She is wearing a light brown loin cloth that come to her lower thighs and flat sandals.

"Elderess, one of our brothers ships has fallen!." Mei-jadhi enter the room she is still completely out of breath panting heavily since running from the bottom of the temple up. And immediately there is concern and fear plus some sadness in Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte's face and eyes and she passes her son to Luar-ke-Sain'ja "Take my son, i have to see whats going on." Then Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte leaves with Mei-dadhi and Luar-ke-Sain'ja holds the suckling and the brand new male squirms in her arms whining and the young female starts burping him rubbing his back gently he then burps and she lays him in her arms as he sleeps. She she thinks for a moment to either see what is going on or stay put she then makes up her mind and carrying the suckling and having his head rest on her neck as he is sleeping she goes out of her chambers and runs quietly to the bottom of the temple.

The bottom of the temple is where the clan brother ships can keep contact to the home world in case of emergencies and really there is never any emergencies and rarely anyone comes down except a few but this time in a while there is a real emergency. The entire bottom of the temple is covered with video monitors one for each brother ship and voice controllers to keep in contact. And the one who is in control of this whole section of the temple is of course Mei-jadhi. Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte, Mei-jadhi and a few other females were looking at that monitor where the brothers ship has fallen and luckily one of the males recorded what was going on with his mask just enough to give the home world information before he was attacked.

"So, this ship was the one who was carrying Kainda Amedha first beginning?" Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte spoke as Luar-ke-Sain'ja was standing behind the wall listening while the elderesses suckling is still sleeping in her arms. "Yes, my best guess was while going through an asteroid belt being as the ship was rocking to hard one of the glass carrying the Kainde Amedha beginning broke and attached itself to a face of a brother and bursted out of his chest and as it grew it knocked over the rest of the glass containers releasing the rest of them." Mei-jadhi replied. The elder female chuckled to herself and sighs "So we have an abomination and at least 70 Kainde Amedha running around." "And plus...in that ship there was at least 2 queen Kainde Amedha beginnings.." Mei-jadhi speaks in a low but calm voice and Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte's eyes get wide. "Oh, well thats just perfect that really makes my day!." The elderess rubs her temples and practically yelling and now stress and frustrated and she speaks softly trying to calm herself "So which planet?" still rubbing her temples. Mei-jadhi hacked into the ships main control center and gets into the ships navigation and zooms out to see the planet. The planet is mostly in green because its all made in rain forest with some brown representing the rocks with 2 moons circling it. "So planet Kry'nto..i see" Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte folds her arms and growls lightly and looks at Mei-jadhi and she looks at the elderess "So what are we going to do?." The female elder sighs and growls "I am really am not in the mood but it looks like this is a mission fit only for me." Mei-jadhi looks at the elderess and speaks softly still "But you have a suckling and at his stage he needs his mother and i really think that Yin'tekai will not allow it" "I really do not care what my mate thinks and there are other mothers my son can feed from..this mission is only made for me and only i can win it."

Luar-ke-Sain'ja still listening holding Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte's suckling as he starts to fuss a little and she puts her finger in his mouth to shut him for a moment and thinks and she whispers to herself "No mother this mission is meant for me." The suckling really starts to fuss and Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte and Mei-jadhi can slightly hear it and they both turn their heads to the noise as Luar-Ke-Sain'ja starts to run back quietly. A few ways up to the temple she runs past one of her good friends, her best friend since she was a pup, Kentra. Kentra with concern of her face runs with her "Luar-Ke-Sain'ja whats wrong?." Kentra was about Luar-Ke-Sain'ja's age just a bit older by 4 months. She was born in a different clan but her mother passed by damage to the brain when she was still a suckling and there was no other female in the clan to suckle from so the clan took her to the only clan they know and trust, which was Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte's and Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte took her in and found a foster mother whom was her new mother. Kentra's dreads is this light blondish color which was the main color from her birth clan and the dreads comes to the middle of her back. Her eye color is a light brown golden color. Her skin color is this very light yellow and jaguar like spotting thats very light brown cover all random spots on her body and her clan mark is burned on her stomach. The outfit she is wearing is made of this light pink veil material. She is not at all wearing a top but covering her vagina is this darker pink thong which light pink veil goes to her knees and a long piece of light pink veil are tied to her wrists by fake gold cuffs and to her upper arms where also fake gold rings are placed and wearing light brown sandals on her feet.

"Kentra i cannot talk right now" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja still running and Kentra tagging along "Please tell me whats wrong, i want to help if i can?." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja stops and passed she suckling to Kentra "Here take him i need to be in my chambers for the night, tell Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte that i am not coming out tonight." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja looks at her best friend right into the eyes "Please Kentra...its important." Kentra holding the the suckling and looks at her in confusion and concern "Alright.." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja nods and gently hugs her and runs back into her chambers.

The sun was setting on the planet and same with other few planets. Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte came into her room telling why she passed her son to Kentra and why did she not come down to dinner and her excuse was that she was tired and has not gotten any enough sleep for the past month, but Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte does not at all believe her and she lets her be for the night. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja quickly bathing herself and grabbing a towel drying herself and coming out naked in her bedroom then comes a knock on her door and speaking through a sound system was Kentra "May i come in?" she speaks in a low and calm voice, Lua-Ke-Sain'ja replies "Of course." The door slides open and Kentra slowly walks in and sits on the bed and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja still standing and observing her skulls "So, why have you been acting like this?...whats wrong?." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja sits beside her and gently touches her knee "You do not need to worry about me...please as my best friend and a sister to me i need you to keep a promise to me" "Of course i will, just tell me please?."

Luar-Ke-Sain'ja looks at her and speaks "I am going on a mission. One of our brothers ship that carried Kainde Amedha has crashed on a planet. Kainde Amedha impregnated all of our brothers. There was also a queen Kainde Amedha on that ship as well. So there were at least 70 Kainde Amedha beginnings 2 being queen and 30 of our brothers plus the species on that planet so we are talking at least 30 or so abominations now, a preatorian , a number of Kainde Amedha, and a queen. Mei-jadhi recieved a distress call and called for the elderess to come to the bottom of the temple and i followed them carrying Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte's son and i over heard them...i am going to kill each and every one of them."

Kentra's eyes open wide and in shock and speechless "I do not believe what is worse that out brothers ship has fallen releasing Kainde Amedha or the fact that you are pauking stupid to hunt all of them on your own..you are not even trained well enough, you do not know how to use the weapons and our technology properly, your rank is not high enough for this mission there for forbidden, your physically not strong enough and most importantly you are the offspring of Dachande and without you..the Dark Blade clan is no more!"

Luar-Ke-Sain'ja looking at her best friend and Kentra still looking at her is dissatisfaction and speaking softly again "The Kainde Amedha will win...there is no chance of you winning this mission, let the elderess or someone very skilled win this mission..not you." "Kentra, i do have a plan, it may be stupid but it is going to work..hopefully." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja takes off the bone necklace and places it in Kentra's and having her grasp it tightly, Luar-Ke-Sain'ja speaks in a soft tone "I want to prove myself, i want to show everyone that females are just as capable of these hunts not just the males...i want to show everyone that i am the offspring of Dachande...i want to make my father proud. In case i do not make it, i want you to have this." A tear falls from Kentra's eye "Now, will you promise me that you will not tell anyone that im going on this mission" "But Luar-Ke-Sain'-" "I promise you...i will return alive." Kentra's eyes fill with more tears and they flood out and she hugs her best friend and Luar-ke-Sain'ja hugs back and Kentra whispers "Just promise you will be careful." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja purrs in a comforting way "I promise you now you promise me that you will not tell anyone and if i do not return within two days you will tell them and you will not loose faith in me." Kentra still hugging her and she replies "I promise." They both stop embracing each other and Kentra stands up carrying the necklace with her and stops by the door and speaks with a little sadness in her voice and she smiles "Be careful Luar-ke-Sain'ja...may the goddess be with you" she smiles back "I will..i promise." The door slides open and Kentra walks out. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja lays back on her bed and is now in deep thought.

The entire temple and the city was completely silent. Every one was asleep and the atmosphere is dark and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja still laying on her bed with her eyes wide open then she immediately sits up and walks out of her room to the armory and weapons room. She chooses one of the best armor in the room it is completely made out of the toughest metal and has some traces of silver in it and completely acid proof and of course it was made from Dark Blade clan. The armor covers her shoulders and on her torso covers half of her breasts and wraps around to the upper part of her torso leaving her stomach bare. On her neck metal ringlets wrapped around. The armor that was covering her vagina is this bikini shape and armor thats attacked to the bottom armor that covers her vagina to her lower thighs and on her feet are metal armor that cover the bottom of her feet and the toes and heals are revealed but the metal goes up half way up her legs. She quickly puts on the armor and gathers her weapons and a netting mesh is covered completely all around her body for warmth. She carries 1 plasma cannon that mounted on her left shoulder and a species twist on it is it can fire poison blasts that once inhaled within a heart beat it can kill any creature, wrist blades that can extend about 4 feet and are far more shaper than most wrist blades, she carries a metal type pouch thats attached to the left side of her thigh armor and carries at least 10 grenade bombs, a ceremonial spear that was handed down generation after generation of her clan and was once her fathers and a suicidal bomb just in case.

Then she looks through the masks at least 40 of them lined up and nearly brand new and 6 of the masks are in glass cases, these are the masks of fallen elders the great ones. She them finds a mask and the one she picks out is in a glass case with a bronze base holding it up. The mask is made of metal with at least 15 markings on it and many deep scratches on it. She reads the base of the previous owner of the mask and it reads Dachande then the young female takes off the glass case and gently places it aside then takes the mask and observes it her blue eyes lighten as her eyes are filling with tears and her heart racing with excitement just cant believing that this mask belonged to the male who sired her that his mask is in her hands. She them puts it on and tests the visions then she runs quietly out of the temple and to where the pods are located and steps into one. She sets her settings for Kry'nto and the door to the pod slides shut and she in hails and ex hails deeply and the pod takes off as she waits for landing.

Looking around the pod she sees a trail of slime and she touches it and feeling it on her fingers and follows up the trail and very much to her surprise she sees a Kainde Amedha egg which in her thoughts are that why did Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte's clan miss this? and then she had an idea. She took off the mask and drops it and she takes the egg in between her hands and feeling the slimy substances on her hands and in between her fingers she closes her eyes for a moment, breaths as relax and as easy as she can then opens her eyes as the egg starts to open up she grabs it and forces it to open faster and grabs the Kainde Amedha beginning and forces it out early out of its egg tail and legs start moving vigorously as she forces it onto her face. Its tail quickly wraps around her neck and its legs close tightly around her head and she can feel the tube down at her throat and the last thing she hears is the beeping of the pod as it is preparing for landing and her own heart beating violently at her chest. Then she falls unconscious.

Within a few hours the young female wakes and gasps her first breath from two hours. She turns her head around and laying across her arm is the dead Kainde Amedha beginning and then slowly touches her chest and picks up her mask and places it in attaching the oxygen tubes from her backpack battery to her mask and with the press of a button on the wall of the pod the door slowly slides open and she runs out and activates the cloaking device on herself and the pod. She now runs through the jungle. The environment is pure jungle and swamp land but it is far more different then the earths swamps and jungles. The trees are way more bigger than the ones on earth and much more greener since the soil on that planet is far more richer. There are more exotic plants than any other planet and most of them are very toxic and can come in many bright colors. And further in the planet is a swamp land that spreads at least 40,000 miles and absolutely covered in bog and mists and many nasty creatures make home in these slimy murky waters, but the creatures in the jungle are not as bad. Plus the planet has many rocks, caverns and caves. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja moving through tree to tree her vision is on Yautja mode first trying to find the fallen ship and any traces of Yautja finger prints or blood, anything. Then she comes across some blood trails of her own species and she picks up the pace a little and about at least 10 miles shes sees the fallen ship and un cloaks herself and squeezes through a small hole through the ship and starts exploring. Many wires are apart and sparks are still shooting out, scraps of metal are everywhere and glass is crunching beneath her feet as she walks and throughout the ship she sees nothing of her fallen brothers, not a single corpse. She then goes to the to the room where the Kainde Amedha beginnings fell. Broken glass was everywhere and water still is flooding out of the ship. Then she sees a single corpse of one of the brothers laying on the floor covered with his own blood and water hitting his body and carrying some of the blood out with it and in the middle of his chest is a big hole in it where something popped out. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja kneels at the body and his eyes are still wide open and she covers her hand over his eyes and slides her hand down covering his eyes feeling his body is now cold. Looking at the ground she sees a trail of slime that must belonged to the abomination and she switches her vision to Kainde Amedha mode following the trail and she finds the skin that belonged to it when it was in its chest burster stage. She picked it up and by the slime and wetness of it that it was at least a day old or more. She then exits the ship and backing a little further she sees trails of the males blood that leads to a certain path through the jungle and she quickly follows. Still keeping her vision to Kainde Amedha mode still following the trail which seemed forever to reach the end of it and stopping every 17 or 20 miles to catch her breath but the trees are a much good advantage to go a little more faster in feet than on foot. The sun was now lowering in the sky but just enough light to keep her going for at least another 15,000 miles. For the past 14 hours she has been on this planet and 6 hours just to keep up with this trail and now just up ahead the air in the environment is much more thicker than it was and she can feel that her skin is getting more moisture in it so up ahead there must be water. Up ahead more she can actually hear bubbling sounds and noises that come from an insect species then she steps down and walks a little further and the mist becomes more thicker and thicker as the further she goes but the mask helps her see clearly anyways. The ground is becoming more squishy beneath her feet and sure enough there is a huge swampland and nothing she has never seen before. This swamp could easily spread to at least 37,000 feet or so or more and the thing is it absolutely smells and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja can smell it even with her mask on. The ground is really sticky and slimy and the coloring is a mixture with brown and green and plant life grows from it. The blood trail is now not that visible from the mud but some traces of it leads right into the water and she growls "You have got to be kidding me." She puts her vision to long range and about a mile she sees land then she steps into the water. The water being actually a little warmer then what she expected and she goes on a little further and actually having to lift up her legs as she is walking and the stench is starting to become unbearable. She still moving herself through the water and feels something moving quickly across her legs but ignores it and moves on. Then a few steps forward she hears a loud growling sound coming through the water with large bubbles rising out of the water. She stops for a moment then continues moving on the water now reaches her neck and she now starts swimming. Now underwater she has no need for air because the mask provides as much oxygen as she needs and can see very well underneath it to and she has a lot of experience with swimming in fact she is the best swimmer in her entire clan. The sun was now setting and she is still swimming as fast as she can to get to that piece of land and she hears that deep growl again and she stops swimming looking around switching her visions and she feels something wrap around her waist lightly and moving away giving that cold tingling sensation throughout her body. Then she looks underwater again switching her visions and growling in nervousness, her heart is now racing faster than it was to begin with and something quickly wraps around her leg and pulls her down farther and a big black fog type surround her as something is pulling itself out of the mud beneath the swamp and my the blackness that surrounds her to the point she cannot see a thing it must be pretty big.

*Back at the home planet Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte with all of her armor on and is very angry, frustrated and stressed. Walking down the halls, searching down the rooms and the females deffenatly fearing her, even her mate. Kentra was walking down the hallway with soft cloth material in her arms that is in a dark shade of purple. And walking up she sees Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte ahead of her with her back turned talking to another female and Kentra slowly backing up as far as she can and praying that Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte does not turn around. Then feeling a little more comfortable with the distance from the elderess she turns around and walking back fast and Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte notices her and speaks assertively "Kentra!" Kentra stops and her heart now starts beating quickly as Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte walks behind her and folds her arms. Kentra slowly turns around and faces the elder female and she speaks angrily "Where is Luar-Ke-Sain'ja?" Kentra looking at her and her heart beating faster and speaks clearly and trying to keep a straight face "I have no idea where she is...i have not talked to her all day and yesterday." Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte comes a little closer to Kentra and looks straight in her eyes "You know i can tell if someone is lying to me just by a glimpse in their eyes" she grabs Kentra by the throat having her drop the purple cloth and pushes her against the wall but not chocking her "Now i will tell you once more and i expect and honest answer, where is Luar-Ke-Sain'ja?." Kentra grabbing the hand that is grabbed to her neck and trying to have it let go of her but is too weak to "I told you..i-i do not know where she is.." Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte grasps tighter on her neck and growls at her "You are still lying to me young one!, do you wish for me to show you my reputation female?..where is Luar-Ke-Sain'ja!." Kentra still chocking underneath Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte's violent grasp and trying to speak "I-i promised her that i would not say.." Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte growls in anger and extracting her wristblades and points them at the young females face "Either you tell me where she is, or i will have no mercy on killing you, your life means nothing compared to hers now speak!." Kentra still chocking and spills it to her "She went on that planet...to kill the hive. She over heard you and another female talking about the distress call and that a brothers ship has fallen..i-i told her not to go, but like always she never listens to me or anyone..its not my fault elderess." Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte loosens her grip on Kentra's neck then lets her go and the young female gasping for breath and holding her neck and looks at the elder female with disgust and with some hatred in her eyes and Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte quickly walks away growling then Kentra whispering under her breath "Luar-Ke-Sain'ja...forgive me"*

She extracts her wristblades and slides off what ever is pulling her down and she can hear a loud growl like it was in pain and the water is shaking as she tries to swim up to the surface but it wraps onto her leg again and pulls her down again. The blackness of the water starts to clear up and she can hear another growl and two big red eyes open with pupils that looks like a cats eyes and its looking right at her angrily. Then its mouth starts to open revealing hundreds of razor sharp teeth and the thing that was wrapped around her leg lets go and she immediately and quickly as she can swims up to the surface and its tongue flies out of its mouth and wraps itself around her waist and slowly pulls her down again and with her plasma cannon starts shooting into its mouth it screams in pain and red blood appears and she with her wristblades cuts off the creatures tongue and again screams and growls in pain and she attempts to swim up again. Her head reaches the surface and swimming as fast as she can to get to that piece of land then something cuts her leg and she growls in pain but still keeps swimming. Then she feels that tingly sensation throughout her body again as apart of the creature rubs itself on her leg wound as it is bleeding and it growls again but Luar-Ke-Sain'ja keeps swimming. The water is now starting to get higher up creating waves and the waves force her back and slowly rising out of the water comes the head of the creature and half of the body while the end of the tail is no where to be seen so this creature must be at least 169 feet long or more. The creature has this pitch black body with multiple scales from head to tail and moss and slime covers its body and tentacles many of attached all around its body and at the end of each one is this web like loose long features that must be used for smelling and tasting. The creature looking down at Luar-Ke-Sain'ja and growls and the young female is absolutely still and the creatures mouth slowly opens again and showing its teeth at her and the glow of the moon makes the creatures saliva shine and blood and drool dripping out. She can see that half of its tongue is gone and going in and out of its throat trying to relieve the pain then the half tongue lashes out and wraps itself around her waist again and the young female growls at it "I hope you chock!" and flies her out of the water about 90 feet into the air and opens its mouth wide. Way up in the air Luar-Ke-Sain'ja grabs a grenade from the pouch thats attached to her thigh armor, presses the button and roars as she dives head first into the mouth of the creature and she is now swallowed by it. Inside the stomach of it she still has her thumb on the button and she counts "3...2...1!" she lets go and the creature explodes instantly and she comes flying out with its tough skin wrapped around her for protection from the explosive and she lands violently back into the water. She quickly swims further down at the bottom getting away from the heat and fire of the explosive plus the waves were very violent and makes it much harder for her to swim deeper. She holds onto a rock till it is fine to reach the surface. Above the water is piled with guts but the bone and heavier parts of the body is sinking to the bottom and blood covers a large part of the swamp. Within 3 minutes later she swims to the surface and looking around seeing the blood on the water and the end of the creature, the part that did not get blown sinks into the water and the young female starts swimming to that piece of land again.

Within a few more strokes she finally makes it and now stepping foot on land starts running ignoring the wound on her leg. Switching back to Yautja mode she finds some traces of blood but not many and sees the tracks of the Kainde Amedha and she crouches down and touches she tracks which seems fresh to her. She then looks up at the sky seeing the moon and she decides to rest for the night. She climbs up in a tree and finds a branch that is wide and flat and lays but sits up and looking at her wound which is no longer bleeding that bad and it is not bad enough for immediate medical treatment. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja removes her weapons and uses the netting thats wrapped around her body as a sling for her weapons as she hangs from a smaller tree branch next to her. She then removes her top armor that covers her back making it a little more comfortable to sleep in but keeps on her bottom armor and mask since the atmosphere is not at all healthy to be breathing in. Laying her head down she sleeps instantly.

Morning comes and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja awakens and sits up, looking at her wound on her leg and to her surprise its much better but the soreness is still there. She removes her weapons from the netting and puts the netting mesh on around her body again, puts back on her top armor and weapons, and now switching her vision to Kainde Amedha and now starts following the tracks again. Running through the jungle switching her visions to long distance modes seeing if any Kainde Amedha are around but the sights are clear and she keeps moving forward. She then hears a hissing sound and she stops; looking around and about 40 meters away from her are 4 Kainde Amedha and they are slowly coming straight at her must have sensed her and she quickly climbs a tree and watches them as they get closer to her. Targeting her plasma cannon at one and fires hitting it in the head and the Kainde Amedha's head explodes the acid burns some of the tree branches but not its hive members. The other two hiss even louder and come at her faster and she fires at the other one, its head explodes as well and the last one she fires but it was too quick and she shoots at its leg and the Kainde Amedha drone screams and she shoots at it again this time not missing. Then she hears multiple screams and hissing from a distance and one that came from an abomination. She then touches her chest again, grabs her staff and moves forward. Up ahead she she sees 20 Kainde Amedha drones and few warriors and an abomination and using her plasma cannon again she aims and targets one right in the head and waits for a few seconds till the five are all behind one another and she fires and the plasma goes through all five heads within 2 seconds and she moves higher up the tree. The Kainde Amedha get more pissed and they follow her. But up in the tree she breaks off a branch and as the drones run by the tree she throws the branch as hard as she could. The drones hear the noise in the distance and follows it and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja jumps down and runs forward and is violently thrown back by the tail of the abomination. Her body hitting the ground hard and sliding back by the force and speed of the tail. As the young female tries to get herself up the abomination uses its foot and pushes her down, forces her not to move. It arches its back forward and its head to look straight at her face. It opens its mandible's and as the second mouth is about to come out and hit her then stops growling and closes its mendable's and Luar-ke-Sain'ja smirk's underneath her mask and with her wrist blades she stabs it right in the head. It screams in pain as blood gushes out of it and stops moving and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja retracts her wrist blades and pushes the abomination off of her then getting to her feet. She runs forward and now having the general idea where the hive is at. Running still and checking the area the jungle's trees are lesser than the ones by the swamp and ones she has passed. Some of the trees are coated in slime from the Kainde Amedha and that is a sure sign that she must be near the hive. She then comes across a cave entrance also covered in the slime "So, this is the hive then" she whispers to herself then taking a deep breath of the provided oxygen in her mask she runs inside the hive. As soon as she is inside she stops running and slowly starts walking. Scanning the area, no sign of Kainde Amedha yet which is good. As she goes further slime covers the walls and bodies of animals from the planet are attached; some with holes in their chests. Going further she sees empty Kainde Amedha eggs and dead Kainde Amedha beginnings next to it by the animals feet and one is twitching and trying to breath while there is the hole in its chest. She is still scanning the area and is now about a mile from the cave entrance and she now sees the bodies of the fallen brothers. Many of the brothers chests have the hole in it and 3 have Kainde Amedha beginnings on their faces and she nearly starts to cry seeing the brothers like this then she hears heavy breathing behind her

and painful clicking she then turns around and sees a fallen brother attached to the wall with a dead Kainde Amedha by his feet and he is still alive and suffering. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja comes up to him and gently touches his face and is extremely cold to the touch and he looks at her and tries to speak "Female w-why are you here?" the young female still touching his face and speaks quietly "We have received the call...i am here to destroy this hive." The dying male feels an incredible amount of pain in his chest as the Z'skvy-de starts pushing out "I am honored to have a giver of life be with me as i die...kill me." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja leans her forehead against his in a goodbye way "Travel well my brother" the male starts spitting up blood as the Z'skvy-de still trying to get its way out as Luar-Ke-Sain'ja holds her breath and takes off her mask and my her blue eyes the male knows exactly who she is and with his final words he says "Its good to see you again Luar-Ke-Sain'ja" and with her wrist blades she slices his throat. Blood runs out of his neck as his head props to the side as his eyes close and with anger the young female growls loud and slams her hand right into the corpse's chest and rips out the Z'skvy-de the Z'skvy-de squirms in her hand and squeals and with both hands she rips it apart and throws it to the ground. She then runs further then stops standing on an open space and with her anger she roars as loud as she can till it echos. The warriors, drones and abominations scream and roar in the distance and some crawl quickly on the walls and the ground and she grabs her staff and waits. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja's heart pounding hard in her chest and sees an abomination on top of a rock above her it roars and jumps down in front of her and roars but the abomination does not do anything and the young female with her staff impales it right in the chest and pulls her staff splitting it in half and the rest of the body falls dead blood pouring out of it. Now 24 warriors come quickly climbing the walls, and 4 abominations are following and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja still standing her ground and roars for them to attack her and 5 of the warriors leap a her and with her plasma cannot she hits one in the head and the remaining 4 are on top of her and the 2 abominations leap down and roars at the warriors to get of her like they want to be the ones to kill her and the warriors do as they are commanded and leave and one of the abominations pick her up by the neck and lifts her up while its tail goes behind her and aims it at her back while the other abomination is just watching but the creature growls lightly but with its other hand grabs Luar-Ke-Sain'ja's left thigh and with its claws digs it right into her flesh as a way of saying 'Just because you are impregnated with the future queen that does not mean that i cant get revenge on you' and the young female roars in pain and with her wrist blades cuts off the hands thats on her throat and she falls back but her thigh is attached to the abominations other hand and she quickly slices that off and the one that was watching roars and whips its tail at her but she jumps in the air and spins with her leg out and slices it off. Blood pumping out of the tail as the abomination screams and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja lands perfectly crouching to the ground like a lion about to attack its prey but with her wounded leg close to her and the other one that sliced the tail off out and at the end of her heels are blades and these blades are much sharper than wrist blade metal. She then runs at the abomination with the hands cut off does a front flip and quickly lifts her leg up to its head and slices down and spins low to the ground and with the wounded leg slice the head of the one with the cut off tail. She slowly get to her feet again and stands there for a moment at the same time the one abomination with its hands cut off splits in two and the other ones head comes clean off. She then runs to the area where the drones were running and from out of the blue a Kainde Amedha beginning come flying out and attaches to her mask and wraps its tail around her neck but with her wrist blades she cuts the tail off and takes of the Kainde Amedha beginning before the acid can burn her. She then comes to a narrow part of the cave much like a hall way and lined up on each sides of the wall are bodies of the animals and some of her fallen brothers and the ground is becoming extremely sticky and gooey that it is hard to walk on. She now starts to walk slowly and comes into this wide space of the cave that is bigger than a football yard and on the ground is covered with thousands of Kainde Amedha eggs and right in the middle of it still laying the eggs is the hives queen. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja slowly starts walking in the queens chambers being careful not to touch any of the eggs and the Kainde Amedha queen lifts up her head and hisses at the young female as if she knew she was coming. A few warriors, abominations and the pretorian starts coming out in defensive mode but the queen hisses and they slowly back away as Luar-Ke-Sain'ja walks up further more. The young female yautja is now 3 feet away from the queen and she slowly reaches her hand into the pouch thats attached to her thigh armor and pulls out one of the smaller grenades and presses the button with her thumb. She growls at the queen and she steps back an inch and accidently her foot touches one of the eggs and it slowly opens and same with the rest of the eggs and the queen hisses and out comes every single warrior, drone, abomination and the pretorian slowly coming out after the young female. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja throws the grenade at the queens sack and it explodes, liquid pouring everywhere and that gave the young female enough time to run from the queens chambers. The queen now runs after the young female same with all of her offspring and as Luar-Ke-Sain'ja was running 2 drones come from behind and with their tails one stabs her in the shoulder and the other on her waist she roars in pain and turns around grabbing the drones by their necks and snaps the neck and with her blade on her ankle she slices them by the middle the acid pours out of them and burning into the rock of the cave. She then continues running and finds an area and stops and removes her suicide bomb and sets it for 10 minutes and throws it and she continues running as the bomb is slowly setting off. Shes still running and 3 warriors are following her, climbing the walls as they chase her and one pounces on her and she fires her plasma cannon and hits it right in the head and the other 2 she does the same thing then smashing through a wall of the cave the queen screams and runs to her as the young female stands her ground and with the swipe of the queens tail the young female hits the cave wall so hard that it makes her mask fall off her face and her skull is cracked and her own vision is blurry and very weakly Luar-Ke-Sain'ja speaks "So, this is the end of me huh..." The queen curves the tip of her tail down to aim at the young females stomach then a shuriken comes flying out of know where and cuts deeply into the queens neck, she screeches and hisses as the shuriken goes back to its owner and the shuriken comes back again and hits the same spot it did last time and making the wound even deeper. The queen turns around to see who is attacking her and a staff is stabbed right into her neck and the blades inside the staff retract and sticking out of both sides of her neck. The queen makes a final scream and she falls dead. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja fights to stay conscious but everything is in a blur but all she can see is someone or something coming up to her and picking her up with one arm and reaching its arm over to grab something and she closes her eyes and now sleeps again.

Words:

Luar-Ke-Sain'ja: Moon Warrior

Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte: Female Killer (you will see why her name is like that later on in the story)

Kentra: Prayer

Mei-jadhi: Sister

Yin'tekai: Honor

Dachande: "Broken Tusk" One of the greatest Yautja'n leaders in history

Dahdtoudi: "Little Knife" was given by Dachande, original name Machiko Noguchi

Kainde Amedha: Xenomorph (Alien)

Kainde Amedha Beginning: Facehugger (Cannot find a yautja'n word for it)

Ooman: Human

Pauk(in): Fuck, Fuckin

Suckling: Yautja Infant; Baby (only up until they start teething then they are considered pups)

Zincroo: A white fluffy warm blooded marsupial that is adapted to very cold and icy climates (i made up the animal)

Z'skvy-de: Chestburster

Yautja: Predator Race


	3. Chapter 3

So, here is chapter 2! :D

Imma start out with when Luar-Ke-Sain'ja passes out, she has a memory flash back of when she was a pup..so guys ENJOY! :D

(so again the voices :D)

Luar-Ke-Sain'ja-Moira Kelly

Young Luar-Ke-Sain'ja-Jodelle Ferland

Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte- Milla Jovovich

Young Kentra-Dakota Fanning

Nan-Ku-Frances Cuka

R'ka-Thwei-Katherine Heigl

An'Chita-Alexa Davalos

Ver'ichi-(actually, i have no idea the voice who will be playing her)

Re-jar'kije-Ville Valo

~ "Luar-Ke-Sain'ja!" from a distance an older female was yelling out her name. Running and laughing from her was this naked young female pup with black dread locks that go past her butt and wrapped in light grey bands. Wearing only a necklace made from a small animal bone that goes to her belly button and she has the most brightest blue eyes you have ever scene. The pup was still running and then hides behind a statue of the male of her species and giggling still and peeking her head out to see if the older female came.

The elder female was really old for her age light grey dreadlocks that come past her sagging breasts which are tender from all the sucklings she has bore. Her eyes are orange yellow in color and her skin is tannish in coloring with brown spots around her body. She was wearing many bead necklaces on her neck and a light brown loin cloth that comes to her knees. "Luar-Ke-Sain'ja!. Where is that pup."

The old female sees the pups head as she appears "Oh there you are, your mother has been asking for you" the pup running to a fruit tree and jumping trying to grab the fruit "Nan-Ku, why does mother want to see me?" she grabs the fruit and turns to face Nan-Ku "She just needs to see you little one. Here now take my hand and-" the pup starts running ahead and the old female running after her and shouts "Pup slow down!." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja running through the city, passing the clans females and saying 'hello' to them and they replied 'hi back.' Still running up the main temple where the elder female lives and she was yelling "Mother" while coming up to her room seeing the elderess.

The room was mainly made of white stone and the walls with thousands of symbols carved onto them with many statues of male yautja's that were created long ago. And right in the middle of the great room was 2 throne type chairs made from gold and decorated with ruby's, diamonds and a few other precious gem stones. And in the middle of the chair that is made for seating and on the back is a fluffy white pillow that is made from one of the finest animal furs. The female elder turning her body to look at her, she was heavily pregnant and wearing a long silk purple skirt that drags to the ground behind her and nothing covering her breasts except for a shall. Her dread locks coming to her shoulders and many beading decorations same with small animal bones.

Luar-Ke-Sain'ja walking towards the elder female "Nan-Ku told me to come see you" "Oh so she did." The pregnant female sits down at one of the chairs and places her hands on your stomach "Pup, come here" the female pup walks to her and the elderess grabs the small arm of the pup and pulls her towards her gently and she purrs happily and talks to the pup "So, what did you do with Nan-Ku?" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja places her hands on the pregnant females stomach "I picked fruits and vegetables with her in the garden" "Good good, did you finish your sewing and studying your words?" "Yes, there were many words that i did not understand but Nan-Ku helped me."

The elderess places her hands on top of the pups hands that are on her stomach "She did huh? well thats good" the pup lays her head on the eldresses stomach, feeling the unborn move "Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte?" the elderess place one of her hands on the back of pups head "Yes little one?" "Why is the suckling in your stomach, where do they come from?." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja looking at the elderess and Lou-dte'kale-Marc'cte's hand still on the back of her head and smiling "Well, its complicated little one" "Oh, please tell me" the pups eyes fill with curiosity and the elderess still smiling "I will tell you when you are older" Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte chuckles.

"Why cant you tell me now, im old enough mother?" "I will tell you when you develop these" the elderess grabs her breasts and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja looking at them "What are they?" Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte chuckles "These feed sucklings, every single female no matter what the species has them and you will grow some some day." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja lays her head back on the eldresses stomach again "When am i going home?" "Not until a few days, why i thought you like it here more" lifting up the pups chin to look back at her "I do, but they miss me."

Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte chuckles and standing at the arch way to the room is a young female in her late adolescent years wearing a comfortable forest green skirt that goes to her ankles with gold trimming at the bottom and around the waist and covering her breasts is a light green see through silk that goes around her neck, crosses around her chest and ties to the back with a gold fake gold chocker around her neck and fake gold arm bands that almost go to her elbows. She has red dread locks that come to her belly bottom and is tied up in a loose tony tail and only two dreads come loose down. Her eye color is light green and skin color is a dark peach color with light orange stripes around her body and the clan mark is burned to her forehead. In front of her is another female pup around Luar-Ke-Sain'ja's age and the adolescents hands are grabbing the pups shoulders. The pups skin color is a very light yellow and light brown jaguar spotting covering her body. Her light blond dread locks come to the middle of her back and the middle of her dread locks are tied in a loose dark brown elastic band. Her eye color is light brown with hints of gold in it. The pup wears nothing except for fake bronze wrist bands and ankle bands. "What news you bring me R'ka-Thwei?." The adolescent replies while still grabbing the blonde pups shoulders "Well, Kentra wants to know if you can play with Luar-Ke-Sain'ja, she has finished all of her daily activities and she has been good today" Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte looks at young Kentra and nods and she looks back at Luar-Ke-Sain'ja "Would you like to play with her?" the pup smiles excitedly "Yes mother!." R'ka-Thwei speaks to the blond pup closer to her bead in respect to Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte but to say something that the elderess cant hear "I want you to be careful around Luar-Ke-Sain'ja, do not do really anything she says and do not be a follower this time, alright?" the pup looks up at her and nods and R'ka-Thwei pats her on the back in a 'move forward' way and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja runs up to Kentra, grabbing her hand, and running through the arch way while young Kentra was shouting "Hey not so fast!."

Both female pups running though the temple, now playing the game of tag as Kentra is the chaser. Some of the adult females scowling t them but others smiling and chuckling to themselves and some females shouting at them with words like "Watch out!" and "Hey watch where you are going!." Now both pups running at the end of the temple, now running through the city and stopping to catch their breaths. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja then grabs Kentra's hand "Come one i know this really neat place we can go to" young Luar-Ke-Sain'ja tugging on Kentra's arm and jumping up and down in excitement and Kentra still breathing heavily and whining "but i do not want to, i am tired" "but come on" still tugging on the blonde pups arm "It is soooooo neat, none of the adults are there, and i go there all the time it is only little ways from here!." Kentra then finally nods and Luar'Ke'Sain'ja runs ahead again and she follows. Both pups stop running and walks further on the city and young Luar-Ke-Sain'ja leading the way. They both come into a part of the city where there is only a couple adults there but they don't notice them and they now start running and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja goes up to an old stone wall with moss growing from it and the stones have many cracks in them due from age. The pups looking around, seeing if any adults are around and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja goes through a hole right in the bottom of the wall that it small but big enough for a small pup to go through and Kentra follows. They make it through the other side and feeling soft soil beneath them and green plant life growing from it plus ahead of them are hundreds of rocks and boulders that also is covered in moss.

Kentra feeling the soil has this look on her face like she cant believe she is feeling this nasty ground because never feeling it before and young Luar-Ke-Sain'ja helping her friend to her feet and she starts to run towards the rocks and Kentra running towards her feeling the soil beneath her feet grosses her out "I though you said this place is neat, its icky" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja now crawling into the rocks where there is a space between it "You has to go through here to get to it" they crawl through and they both can hear large amounts of water falling and they both step out. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja stepping out of the crawl space and runs to a stream of water and splashes in it plus Kentra joins her and young Luar-Ke-Sain'ja laughs in happiness "i told you this is a neat place, and its all to ourselves." Kentra jumping up and down and splashes some water on the other pup and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja splashes her back and both giggling and laughing. Then Luar-Ke-Sain'ja notices a small river with a light waterfall and she takes Kentra's hand and runs to it. The pup runs into the water but the other one stands on the ground and a little bit frightened. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja going a little further in the water "Come on Kentra, do not be frightened, can you really swim?" "Yes i can swim, but how do you know if there are dangerous creatures in the water thats going to eat you." Kentra then slowly placing her bare foot in the water and it feels warm and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja further till the water touches her waist and she playfully spins around "There are no dangerous creatures in the water, the water is too warm and mother told me that most creatures that live in the water like it very cold and dirty, but this water is warm and very clear so noooooo creatures here." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja grabbing her hand again and pulls her in the water.

The water now reaches Kentra's waist and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja lets go of her hand and runs a little further till the water reaches both of the pups chest. "Are you sure about going deeper because what if we drown, there are no adults around to save us" Kentra whines "Come on, why are you being such a weakling, there is nothing thats going to hurt you so Kentra." Young Luar-Ke-Sain'ja goes underwater and start swimming and surprisingly for being her age she is an excellent swimmer and Kentra trying to keep up with her but having some difficulty. Luar-ke-Sain'ja raises her head out of the water and kicking her legs and now completely not touching the ground and Kentra raises her head out of the water and is now about 5 feet from her and she is desperately trying to get her head up and kicking her feet vigorously "Come on, you can do it!" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja shouts at her best friend but with a lot of worry and concern in her voice and Kentra replies to her "I can't, i am to frightened" "Do not be" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja swims back to her and takes her hand showing her friend some comfort and Kentra grabs onto her for support. "Come on, i will swim with you now" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja still grabbing her hand and pulls forward "no, i want to go back, it is too deep" "we only have little ways to go" "to the cave with a lot of water coming down, no." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja tugging on Kentra's hand "I have been in the cave before, it is not that bad, it is fun and you can hold onto me while we get there, ok?" "Ok" she replies in a frightened tone in her voice and she gets behind Luar-Ke-Sain'ja and grabbing onto her and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja with most of her strength swims forward while Kentra is kicking with her legs for more speed. They now come up to the falling water and both swim underneath it and Kentra lets go of her and grabs a rock and hangs on for a little while and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja breathing heavily and her small young body aching she sits down on the rock where Kentra is hanging on. She then helps her friend up so she can sit down as well then both pups look at each other "I wish i was a strong as you Luar-Ke-Sain'ja" she smiles "But i wish i was smart and attractive as you Kentra" Kentra smiling from the compliments she has received and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja stands up and taking Kentra's hand and helping her up to her feet.

The cave was not very big, but it was a very old one and right in the middle of it is a small pool of water and everywhere all over the walls us this species of insect that glows lime green in color. They are not really glow worms that are found on planet earth but are more of a slug species and the trail of mucus they leave behind as they move contains cells that create the glow. They both start looking around and Kentra is just in awe, seeing the slugs "see, i told you" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja bragging and Kentra rolls her eyes and looking at the glowing slugs from afar then Luar-Ke-Sain'ja go up to them and grabs one off the wall. Shocked Kentra quickly go up to her and yells in concern "what are you doing?, what if they are poison?" "they are not poisonous, i have held them before and nothing has ever happened to me and look they leave a really neat trail on my skin!" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja speaks in fascination and excitement as the slug leaving a small glowing mucous trail on her hand. Kentra looking at the small creature on her friends hand and has her typical look her face when she sees something gross then Luar-Ke-Sain'ja offers her to told it "come on just hold it" "no i do not want to touch it" backing away from Luar-Ke-Sain'ja a bit and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja sighs and puts the slug back on the wall and looks at her hands seeing the glowing mucous. Looking at her hands and feeling the texture of the mucous "come on, just feel my hands" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja offering her hands to Kentra to feel but the pup refuses and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja rubbing her hands together and getting the glow all over her hands and presses her hands to the wall leaving glowing hand prints. Kentra decides to be brave and carefully takes a slug from the wall and also places it on her hand "your right, it is neat." Just like Luar-Ke-Sain'ja she puts the slug back where she picked it up and rubs her hands together and underneath Luar-Ke-Sain'ja's handprint she leaves hers and looks at it and both pups show each other their hands and giggles and both placing their hands on one another's and rubbing then with one another's and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja writes her name next to her hand print and Kentra does the same to hers.

Walking through her fathers temple in dark blade clan territory and every time she walks through the hallways the females would bow to her and at the end of the hall she can hear screaming of pain and red curtains drip down and two middle aged female guarding the entrance. And older female carrying in her hands a bowl of hot water and cloth enters the room. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja also enters and the screams came from a young female in the process of giving birth. She lays on a comfortable stone table with soft padding for support and comfort plus the table is much important because every single female for generations of the dark blade clan has given birth on berthing females mother sits criss-cross legged on the table holding the female up and caressing her daughters face-this is also tradition in yautja society. The midwife is an old female and had much experience in berthing sucklings and creating herbs to speed up the process of labor for the mothers to drink or in hail, expecially for brand new mothers. And this new mother has been in labor for at least 17 hours and everyone is in worry but is still expected since it is the females first time giving birth.

The two other females each grabbing the birthing females legs and making sure that they are spread wide open. "Alright An'Chita, push now for it comes" the midwife says in a calm voice and the female pushes for 6 seconds, whining as she stops. The midwife taking some hot water, wringing it out, and applies some pressure to the seeping vagina and waits for a few minutes and places the cloth back into the bowl and the midwife then notices Luar-Ke-Sain'ja standing there "Ah pup, come over here" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja does as she is told and she stands beside the midwife "Push now again" the females does and now the head is out completely and the midwife grabs ahold of it and commands the female to push again, she does and she can now grab ahold of the shoulders and once more she asks her to push while she pulls and the new mother screaming and the suckling comes right out and is immediately places on its mothers chest and starts to scream taking its first breath.

The midwife now feeling its genitals "you have birthed a male" now the midwife cuts the lifeline that was attached to his mother and the females that were holding the mothers legs starts to clean the suckling as he is still on his mothers chest crying and his grandmother whom still holding up her daughter gently rubs her new grandsons hand with her fingers. Now only a few minutes after his birth he starts to suckle on his mothers breast and his mother warmly embraces him as the midwife now takes out the placenta and the female who brought the water in takes the placenta and leaves.

Luar-Ke-Sain'ja looks at the mother and grandmother and smiles at both of them "see what you have to look forward to'" the new mother speaks softly to her and the pup nods. "Luar-Ke-Sain'ja" the midwife calls to her as she leaves the room and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja follows. "So, why did you take me to the birthing room to have me watch An'Chita give birth?" the midwife smiles "because you are close to become unblooded, your breasts are starting to appear and i always take female pups around your age to watch a female give birth, to witness what you will have to go through one day" "i see." The midwife looks at her still "just like An'Chita she witnessed a birth when she was your age." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja nods and starts scratching on her left chest where her breast is developing and the midwife notices this "Come with me young one, i have something for that." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja still scratching her chest and follows the midwife to her room and as she enters the smell is overpowering with herbs and healing chemicals and many chimes hang on the walls and animal skulls upon the walls.

Some of the rugs she has made over the years, and on the floors and her bedding is made of soft purple silk and the padding is from animal furs. "Here, sit" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja sits on the old females bed while she grabs a jar and sits beside her and opens it sticking her fingers in and a thick, white paste covers her fingers and she smears it on Luar-Ke-Sain'jaic's chest "here, this should help with the itching" the thick, white gooey substance feels cold when in first contact with her skin but within seconds it turns warm making contact with her body heat and it also has a quite irritating smell to it "i am sorry about the smell, you know this helped many females around her age." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja nods in agreement and the midwife taking a cloth takes off the remaining goo from her fingers and now getting up and putting the jar away containing the substance. "Ver'ichi, did you deliver me and my mother to?" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja asks in curiosity and the midwife smiles and sits beside her again "yes i did, both of you" "So, you could have saved her...my mother, saved her from death" the young pup tone grows a little more angrier and with sadness "young one, i have tried my best to have kept your mother alive but the bleeding was to great and it was internal" "So you are saying that i killed my mother?" the midwife studying the pups face "i did not say it was you, this has happened many times before either the suckling is too big, or the mother is sick, or the suckling died in her womb there are many complications." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja looks at her with some sadness "so, why did she die?" "they didn't tell you?" Ver'ichi speaks with some surprise in her tone and facial expression "no" the young female replies "Well, would you like to know?" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja's eyes open wide and now has the midwife's full attention. "Yes please, i would like to know" "alright then...your mother was very young, but also very attractive even some of the high ranked males wanted to mate with her thought it is of course forbidden for a female to mate so young and her body is not ready to carry a suckling for so long without damage but Dachande thought otherwise when he saw Lyria-Ju'dha for the first time was immediately attracted to her and since him being so great and so well respected he broke those rules and he knew that there were going to be come consequences top ranked or not but he also knew that he will be attending a mission that could easily kill him and he was right. Once word spread that he has passed things were much harder in the clan and a lot of grieving but Lyria-Ju'dha carried her in your womb and everything was not loss. Then came the day of your birth, everything seemed perfect but like i said before she was still too young and you were too big and in a wrong position for birthing and your mother bled too heavily and i had to cut apart of her flesh there for cutting an important vein to make it easier for you to come out, and you did but at the same time you took your first breath she took her last."

Luar-Ke-Sain'ja nods and gets up and immediately leaves the midwife's room and walking slowly back through the halls. Again few of the females bowing to her as she walks past them. Now walking outside with a sad feeling and a wave of depression hitting her she now walking down the stone steps of the temple and the environment around her is dead quiet except for some water flowing on the main fountain and the ground beneath her feet made also from stone and severely cracked from age and many massive statues of yautja warriors cover the area in 2 lines facing each other and right in the middle is the fountain also carved out of stone in the shape of a yautja. The sky is absolutely clear but is dimming for night to come and she walks towards the fountain and looking at herself in the water and walks in feeling the cool water beneath her feet and she kneels down cupping her hands together and grabbing the water in her hands and splashes it on her face, feeling the water dripping down her face and down her chest she then looking at at her reflection once more. Seeing her naked body with her necklace dangling from her chest as she is still kneeling and watching the water from her face dripping into the water then all of a sudden she feels a light trickle running down her thigh and down her leg and staying absolutely still and feeling more wet trickles running down her leg more quickly. Then seeing the water turning into a fade greenish coloring coming up and she slowly touches her thigh where the trickle is coming from and looks at it and in shock realizing that it is her own blood and her eyes get wide and now touching her vagina and feeling her blood dripping out of it and looks at her hand again feeling the texture of it.~

Luar-Ke-Sain'ja slowly now staring to open her eyes and seeing colors of orange, red, yellow and it is hot to her face and body and suddenly gets a massive headache and now pain sweeps through out her body and she growls and rubs her temples. Her eyes finally clear up and sees a huge bon fire and slowly starts to sit up and hearing chain noises when she moved her leg and something hard and uncomfortable wraps around her ankle. She looks down at her leg and sees a shackle with a 5 ft chain and an iron stake plunged to the ground. Around her is something she has never expected to see on this planet and that is a lake and it is so unbelievably clean and so incredibly blue as the moon glows, reflecting the water and little white streaks show as the water ripples and the air is actually breathable too which surprised her the most. Soreness then comes to her chest and she touches it and feeling what seems to be a scar right in the middle of her chest. Her leg wound where the abomination grabbed her is stitched up but sore as well and she touches her wound, spreading her legs "you know, you were lucky, another inch and you would have a serious problem" she jumps a little as she did not expect there to be someone else there with her.

A male, about middle aged comes walking in holding a glass jar with something squirming violently inside it. As the male comes further up to the fires light so she can see what he looks like. First thing was that he was definitely middle aged, more like blooded or hunter are in rank. He is definitely built and is huge weight at least 500 or 600 ibs, about a foot taller than most average yautja males. His dreads come past his shoulders and is black in coloring and his dreads are decorated in many skulls of small animals and their bones. His eyes are deep crimson and his skin color is a dark brown coloring with tiny black spotting covering his arms, legs and back. And covering his body are tones of scars which stands out to her that he has been on many tough hunts and must of won them all. And all he is wearing is a dark red loin cloth that comes to his thighs and wristblades. The young female very much admiring him as he sits down beside her holding that glass jar with that thing inside it and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja scoots about about 3 inches from him and he just chuckles a little. She looks at the squirming organism inside the jar, and to her shock what seems to be a chestburster, a queen one "I just took it out of you, she's quite the nasty one" as he is looking at it and Luar-Ke-Sain'ja touches the scar on her chest again "So, you took it out of me, why?."

Still looking at the chestburster and he speaks in high authority with a bit or sarcasm "because you are female, we cannot afford for your eggs to go to waist." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja rolls her eyes and growls at him shaking her head and whispers under her breath so he cannot hear what she is saying "typical male" "Well i guess i just love to be your typical male" obviously he just heard her and she rolls her eyes again. They just look at each other for several moments and he grabs the chain that is attached to her ankle and pulls it towards him and she is dragged along with it causing the pull to make her lay flat on her back and she is laying perfectly still and he leans his head towards hers and having his left arm across her. Face-to-face enough that she can feel his breath on her face and he can feel hers rapid and can also hear her heart beating quite fast. He then smirk's "So, you are the one with the water eyes" her heart still beating quite fast feeling as if it were about to jump to her throat "Who are you?" she talks softly "Re-jar'kije and you must be Luar-Ke-Sain'ja." Her eyes open wide "how do you know my name? you do not know anything about me?, i have not heard of you, nothing." He is still grabbing her ankle and the arm that is across of her, twirls the end of her dreadlock and he purrs a little "oh i know everything about you offspring of Dachande. I know when you were born, know what clan you are from, i know about your pup hood,-" he looks down at her crotch and purrs more " i even know that you are still a virgin." She looks at him still "and how do you know that?" he smirk's and speaks " because your thigh bones are still properly in their joints and you would have to spread your legs pretty wide for a male to be able to penetrate easily and properly, just look at Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte no wonder his is able to birth so easy."

Luar-Ke-Sain'ja growling at him for him to get off her but his hand still grabbing her ankle and his other hand caressing her chest where her scar is "how do you know Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte?." Looking into her eyes he replies "why, she is the one who sent me to get you, she intended for me to kill the since you cannot in her eyes. And you know your friend spilled the beans on you." The young female looking at him "so, Kentra could not keep his promise to me" "ah, so thats her name." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja places her hands on his bare chest trying to push him off of her, but cannot.

Then looking at the shackle on her ankle where the males hand on "so, why am i shackled to the ground?" "so that you would not run from me, i am not in the mood for a chase." Luar-Ke-Sain'ja still trying to push him off of her and having an idea, so as she was about to kick him in the groin with her knee he then with his leg presses down on hers and she growls slightly "so, now tell me why you are on top of me?" "because it has been awhile since i was so close to a female, plus i feel sorry for you for this is as close as any male be as close to you. You are just to skinny."

He then gets off of her and she gets far away from him as she possibly can basically out of the light of the bonfire and she just looks at him evily. He just chuckles and shakes his head looking at her and picks up the jar containing the chestburster and goes inside his ship about 37 feet away. Then he comes out again with his netting mesh on, his wristblades and plasma cannon mounted on his left shoulder and his mask on and he walks up to the young female "i am going to catch our dinner, mainly to give you a little more meat on her bones, so i will return." And as he is walking away he speaks out loud "and if you try to escape, its pretty much impossible if you want to loose your foot. So like i said, i will return." He walks off to the point where she cannot see him and when she thinks it is clear she quickly gets up and goes as far as the chain will let her and thats to where she can touch the water of the lake.

She then grabs a rock and smashes the chain as hard as she can, but the rock just cracks and the growls in frustration. She then goes to the pole where the end of the chain is attached and tries to pull it out of the ground by not even a single budge then she punches the pole also due to her frustration causing her hand to hurt she she shakes her hand to relieve some of the pain. She then sighs and just sits on a large rock by the lake criss-crossed legged looking up out at the moon. Re-jar'kije returns with a large male tapir pig and looks at her, the moons glow reflecting the water and her. He shakes his head and taking off his mask and using his blade he starts skinning the pig, then gutting the pig putting the internal organs to the side and now cutting the pig into pieces and making sure that the pieces have plenty of fat in them.

He now picks up a piece of meat and eating it and shouts to her "you know you can feed now" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja ignoring him and he growls and grabs the chain while still sitting down and pulls the chain, and her body coming towards him as well "will you stop doing that!" she screams as she is being pulled closer to him. He now grabs her ankle again and makes her sit up by grabbing her waist. "You need to feed" he speaks with assertiveness in his voice. Sitting up she folds her arms "i am not hungry, you cannot force me to feed" he takes another bite of the meat again and nods "tell you what, if you eat then i will take off these shackles, but only if you promise not to run" she looks at him holding her knees to her chest "we have a deal young one?" "fine, i will feed."

Re-jar'kije purrs with satisfaction and hands her a piece and she takes a bite of it, now having the taste of food in her mouth makes her extremely hungry now and she eats it quickly and Re-jar'kije chuckles "be careful i do not want you to choke or have a stomach ache." After finishing that piece she looks at the rest of the pile "can you please..grab me another piece?" her stomach growls and he hands her one of the bigger ones and she immediately eats it "tell me, when was the last time you ate young one?" "about three months ago." The males eyes widen "does Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte ever feed you?" "she does, but im not hungry, which she does get angry if i do not and reason why i am eating now is because i want this shackle off of my ankle" he smirks and grabs the chain again just holding it in his hand "and what really surprises me is that you have the energy to kill half of the hive by yourself" she smiles a little "well when i was a pup i was always full of energy, and i think i still have that energy." Re-jar'kije chuckles again and thinking of the past "ah, yes i remember, you were one not to sit still for long." She looks at him "now will you unchain me?" he nods and takes the key he had in his sandal on his right foot and as he is about to unlock the shackle he replies "you are not going to run, promise me young one" Luar-Ke-Sain'ja rolls her eyes and sighs "yes i promise."

Re-jar'kije unlocks the shackle and takes it off expecting her to run but she sits there looking at him and he looks at her in confusion "why haven't you ran?" "because i keep my promises." He smiles at her then feeling a trickle of blood escaping from her scar on her thigh that must have split open a little and she spreads her legs seeing the blood and as she was about to touch it the Re-jar'kije stops her and rips a piece of his loin cloth and goes to the lake placing the cloth in the water, wringing it out, and gets back sitting beside her. The young females legs are still spread and her hands are not touching it "well, i guess i did not stitch it properly" she smiles sweetly "i wonder why." He starts cleaning off the blood from her thigh, the damp water feeling good on her skin and same with his hand and fingers. He makes her spread her legs wider cleaning the blood still, his fingers so close to the side of her vagina that he was getting really nervous and she was to. Luar-Ke-Sain'ja stays very calm as he was cleaning it "well there was the problem, one of the stitches came loose, but it is not serious." She still looking at him, purring a little "well...looks like it is time for us to sleep" he speaks aquard'ly. She looking at him still as he lays down on the ground next to her "so, your not going to sleep in the ship?" "no, i prefer to sleep outdoors" she nods "i see" she lays down next to him and she turns her body so her back is facing him "so i have to face the wrath of Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte when morning comes?." He smirks a little "yes you do" she replies softly "great."

Words:

Luar-Ke-Sain'ja:Moon Warrior

Lou-dte'kale-Mar'cte: Female Killer

Nan-Ku: Wise One

Kentra: Prayer

R'ka-Thwei: Fire Blood

An'Chita: Youth

Ver'ich: Watcher

Lyria-Ju'dha: White Water

Re-jar'kije: Reaper

Pup: A yautja child (when the sucking 'infant' starts to teeth)

Yautja: Predator Race


End file.
